Having fun in the Shrieking Shack
by Lorelaiblack
Summary: The Marauders are chaperoning a slumber party for Harry and his friends,and there's a Kareoke contest going on.
1. Harry Potter Rumors

Having Fun in the Shrieking Shack

The Marauders are chaperoning a teenage slumber party for Harrys 18th Birthday,and there's a kareoke contest going on.

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER JKR DOES, OR LINDSAY LOHAN**

The shrieking shack was covered in Gryffindor colors and all over the walls and ceilings there were little yellow balls that looked like the golden snitch hanging from a silver streamer and by the fireplace there was a kareoke radio and a microphone stand set up. Harry was the first to sing. He decided to sing Rumors by Lindsay Lohan with a remix of his own lyrics.

HARRY:

Saturday flyin' through the clouds  
The cheering makes me wanna tell the AR (announcer) to  
Turn it up!  
I see that the snitch is all around  
And my broom can't stop flying to what it's found

But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy?

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I only wanna fly  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me too

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of Draco Malfoy  
I'm tired of Rita lying  
Saying what she wants about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Here we are back up in the clouds  
Colin and his brother taking pictures  
Don't you think they can get enough  
I just wanna be all over the Quidditch pitch  
And throw my hands up in the air to the snitch like (what!!!)

I gotta say respectfully  
I would love it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just need a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy?

Why can't you just let me  
do the things i wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
would you wanna bring me down  
I only wanna fly  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me too

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of Draco Malfoy  
I'm tired of Rita lying  
Saying what she wants about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna fly against the sky (the sky)

I'm tired of rumors rumors  
follow follow follow  
what they want of me  
why can't they can't they let me live  
take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of Draco Malfoy  
I'm tired of Rita lying  
Saying what she wants about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

**Please tell me your thoughts, it's the little purple button on the left corner of your screen, click it and review.**


	2. Ginny Weasley My World

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, JKR DOES OR AVRIL LAVIGNE. **

**Thank you all for your reviews,please keep them coming.

* * *

Ginny is sitting on a twin size bed with a microphone in hand. "Whenever you're ready Ginny." Ginny nodded. " and Padfoot lay off the pudding." Remus said to Sirius whose face was covered in chocolate and smirking. "I can't help it if pudding is my weakness." Sirius replied and told Remus to relax and have some punch. Remus grabbed the ladle that was sitting on the table, poured some punch into his cup, and then spit it out all over Sirius clothes. " Honestly Sirius, I cannot believe you spiked the punch, and just for that you're up next after Ginny ." After that remark Remus went back to his seat next to Lily and James. Sirius just stood with his mouth open and then closed it. **

Ginny cleared her throat and announced what she was singing. " I will be performing "My World by Avril Lavigne."

**GINNY:**

Please tell me what is takin' place,

'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,

Guess it must have got erased somehow

Probably cause I always forget,

Everytime someone tells me their name,

It's always gotta be the same.

(In my world)

Never wore cover up,

Always beat the boys up,

Grew up in a five thousand population town,

Made my money by cutting grass,

Got fired by a fried chicken ass,

All in a small town, Hogsmeade.

You know I always stay up without sleepin',

And think to myself,

Where do I belong forever,

In whose arms, the time and place

Can't help it if I space in a daze,

My eyes tune out the other way,

I may switch off and go in a daydream,

In this head my thoughts are deep,

Sometimes I can't even speak,

Would someone be and not pretend

I'm off again in my world!

I never spend less than an hour,

Washin' my hair in the shower,

It always takes five hours to make it straight,

So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,

Though it may take all friggen day,

There's nothing else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,

Lay under the milky way,

On and on it's getting too late out,

I'm not in love this time, this night.

Can't help if I space in a daze,

My eyes tune out the other way,

I may switch off and go in a daydream,

In this head my thoughts are deep,

Sometimes I can't even speak,

Would someone be and not pretend

I'm off again in my world!

(la la la la)

Take some time,

Mellow out,

Party it up,

But don't fall down,

Don't get caught,

Sneak out of the house!

Can't help if I space in a daze,

My eyes tune out the other way,

I may switch off and go in a daydream,

In this head my thoughts are deep,

Sometimes I can't even speak,

Would someone be and not pretend

I'm off again in my world!

Can't help if I space in a daze,

My eyes tune out the other way,

I may switch off and go in a daydream,

In this head my thoughts are deep,

Sometimes I can't even speak,

Would someone be and not pretend

I'm off again in my world!

"Alrighty Then, good job sis." Ron said to his sister and then Remus said . "Sirius looks you're next get to stepping"


	3. Sirius Black Where is the love?

**DISCLAIMOR: **I know,I know I don't own Harry Potter JKR does. I just own the wacky stuff they say to each other.

Reviews Rock so keep them coming,oh yea in this chapter a certain Headmaster will make a small appearance.

* * *

"Fine, but you three are singing with me." Sirius said sarcastically as he headed towards the fireplace where the karaoke set magically appeared. Lily, James and Remus followed. Lily looked at the piece of paper and told the boys. "Looks like we will be singing "Where is the Love?" by Black Eyed Peas." James had the first verse and began to sing.

James:

What's wrong with the world, mama

People livin' like they ain't got no mamas

I think the whole worlds addicted to the drama

Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma

Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism

But we still got terrorist here livin'

In the USA, the big CIA

Sirius:

The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK

But if you only have love for your own race

Then you only leave space to discriminate

And to Discriminate only generates hate

And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

Remus:

Madness is what you demonstrate

And that's exactly how anger works and operates

Man, you gotta have love to set it straight

Take control of your mind and meditate

let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

All Four:

Wizards killin' , muggles dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Lily:

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin help us

Send some guidance from above

' Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily: ( The love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily: (The love)

Lily: Where is the love

The love, The love

Remus:

It just ain't the same, always unchanged

New days are strange, is the world insane

If love and peace is so strong

Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

Nations droppin' bombs

Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones

With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young

So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone

So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong

In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'

in

Dumbledore:

Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends

Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother

A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover

The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug

If you never know truth then you never know love

Where's the love, ya'll, come on

Lily: (I don't really know)

James: Where's the truth, ya'll, come on

Lily: (I don't really know)

Sirius: Where's the love, ya'll

All Four:

Wizards killin' , muggles dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Lily:

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin help us

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily: (The love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily: (The love)

Lily:

Where is the love

The love, the love

Sirius:

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder

As I'm gettin' older ya'll, people gets colder

Most of us only care about money makin'

Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction

Wrong information always shown by the media

Negative image is the main criteria

Remus:

Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria

Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

Yo' , whatever happened to the values of humanity

Whatever happened to the fairness and equality

Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity

Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity

That's the reason why somtimes I'm feelin' under

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down

There's no wonder why somtimes I'm feelin' under

Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found

Sirius:

Now ask yourself

Lily: Where is the love?

James: Where is the love?

Sirius: Where is the love?

Remus: Where is the love?

All four:

Wizards killin' , muggles dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Lily:

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin help us

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily: (The love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily: (The love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily(The love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily:(The love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily: (The love)

RSJ: Where is the love

Lily :( The love)

When they finished,everyone cheered and the boys sat back down,Lily was up next.


	4. Lily E Potter Show Me Your Colours

DISCLAIMOR: Do i really have to put one, ok fine, i don't own Harry Potter JKR does, or the lyrics S Club 7 owns them, The Song is Show Me Your Colors.

Loving the reviews,thank you all so much, keep them coming i love reading them.Anyways read on and let me know your thoughts.

* * *

"This song is for you James," Lily whispered to James and then began to sing.

Lily:

You cast your spell over me

Don't know where to turn to anymore

I see your face

Every morning when I wake up

Every night when I go to bed

You're here with me

Somehow, don't know how

I can feel you right now

So close, so real

Do, do-do, do-do

Show me your colours

Show me

Show me your colours

Show me

Don't break this spell I'm in

Please don't break my heart

Show me

Show me your colours, baby

Tell me who you really are

I know you want what I want

Far away, but still within our reach

Do you dare?

Are you brave enough to show me

What your heart really wants to

I say your name to myself out loud

Wanna have you all around

Like a cover for the cold on the outside

Making love in the candlelight

Do, do-do, do-do

Show me

Show me your colours

Show me

Don't break this spell I'm in

Please don't break my heart

Show me

Show me your colours, baby

Tell me who you really are

Baby

Don't tell me I mean nothing

After all you did

Baby, don't you tell me

Tell me I mean nothing

Tell me I mean nothing to you

Please show me now

Show me

Show me your colours

Show me

Don't break this spell I'm in

Please don't break my heart

Show me

Show me your colours, baby

Tell me who you really are

Show me

Show me your colours

Show me

Don't break this spell I'm in

Please don't break my heart

Show me

Show me your colours, baby

Tell me who you really are

I'm not allowed to adore you

The way you know I really want

But I do

Even though it's been a nightmare

To pretend that it's all, alright

It's not the easiest thing to avoid

Damage is already done

I'm in love

With you

Next performer will be a surprise, and it won't be James he was too busy blushing, because of Lily song, he'll react to her song after the next performer.


	5. Luna Lovegood Little Voice

AUTHOR NOTE: ANNOUNCEMENT:SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I AM GOING TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY GIVING YOU….!!!DRUMROLL!!!…!!! TWO NEW CHAPTERS!!!

**Disclaimor: I don't own any Harry Potter characters J.K.Rowling does, the lyrics of the song belongs to Hilary Duff.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER/SINGER NUMBER 5: AND TONIGHTS SINGER IS…LUNA LOVEGOOD SINGING 'LITTLE VOICE' BY HILARY DUFF.**

* * *

This time the Shrieking Shack had blended the colors of Ravenclaw house and Gryffindor House together. And a tall stool magically appeared with a microphone stand by it's side.Luna sat down on the stool and pulled her long blonde hair back and tucked it under her beret(the type of hats french girls wear) and began to sing. I won't tell you what I'm thinking 

'Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too

You could say I got a best friend

And she always tells me what to do

She's out of sight but easy to find

She's in the front of my mind

The little voice in my head won't let me forget

The little voice in my head is never misled

All of this noise is what keeps me from making a

mess

The little voice in my just won't let me get with

you

La lala la la…

When I see you I admit

I start to lose my grip and all of my cool

You smell so sweet just like my perfume

What have you been doing since I left you

You're always there in my thoughts

But that doesn't mean that it's on

The little voice in my head won't let me forget

The little voice in my head is never misled

All of this noise is what keeps me from making a

mess

The little voice in my head just won't let me get with

you

La lala la la…

I know it sounds insane, like I'm playing games

'Cause all I really want is you

But there are some things a girl won't do

The little voice in my head won't let me forget

The little voice in head is never misled

All of this noise is what keeps me from making a

mess

The little voice in my head just won't let me get with

you

Next up is James; I will tell you the title of his song in the next chapter. This is chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6 Martha

Just wanted thank everybody for the reviews that they have send/sent.I appreciate it very much.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever,the rest of the gang will get a chance to sing.But,a very short fanfic came to my mind,If you seen the tv show gilmore girls you will most definetly get this chapter.

this kind of slash,dont like dont read.

i dont own any of the characters,wish i did but i don't,In dreamland we can own them cuz you know it is dream land,but in reality they all belong to the creators that created them.

Cast:

remus is luke,they both have dark days  
sirius is lorelai,they both immature  
harry is rory,they;re both talented  
draco as logan,they're both wealthy.

The four sat outside around the round circle table.With wine,salad,and lobsters in front of them.

"You actually did a great job on lobsters Draco,I didn't know you had in you,"Remus said as he smiled at soon to be step god sons boyfriend,

"I think he deserves an round' of applause,for his excellent cooking skills."Sirius bursted out,They all applaud,

Sirius then said:"What about me and chopping of the celery!"Sirius bragged.they all applaud,

"Yay!for Sirius chopping the celerly"Harry clapped and laugh.

"Thank you,thank you,"Sirius bowed,"Siriusly,(just had to write that)Not loud enough though.Sirius smiled.

written by LorelaiBlack 


	7. Chapter 6

Just wanted thank everybody for the reviews that they have send/sent.I appreciate it very much.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever,the rest of the gang will get a chance to sing.But,a very short fanfic came to my mind,If you seen the tv show gilmore girls you will most definetly get this chapter.

this kind of slash,dont like dont read.

i dont own any of the characters,wish i did but i don't,In dreamland we can own them cuz you know it is dream land,but in reality they all belong to the creators that created them.

Cast:

remus is luke,they both have dark days  
sirius is lorelai,they both immature  
harry is rory,they;re both talented  
draco as logan,they're both wealthy.

The four sat outside around the round circle table.With wine,salad,and lobsters in front of them.

"You actually did a great job on lobsters Draco,I didn't know you had in you,"Remus said as he smiled at soon to be step god sons boyfriend,

"I think he deserves an round' of applause,for his excellent cooking skills."Sirius bursted out,They all applaud,

Sirius then said:"What about me and chopping of the celery!"Sirius bragged.they all applaud,

"Yay!for Sirius chopping the celerly"Harry clapped and laugh.

"Thank you,thank you,"Sirius bowed,"Siriusly,(just had to write that)Not loud enough though.Sirius smiled.

written by LorelaiBlack 


End file.
